


【殇凛】断续缘

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: 我觉得殇凛是典型的强强，这个强不是单指武功剑术的高强，而是指心境的强大，他们都是自己命运的掌控者。凛雪鸦并不会因为顾怜的所作所为就失去对殇不患的兴趣，相反他和叔相处得越久越觉得后者人格魅力十足，带给自己许多惊喜。凛雪鸦的真心很难得，我还是坚持http://1995liwenxuan.lofter.com/post/3426c7_12e01720e里的观点，他只不过之前没遇到觉得值得付出的人。而殇不患压根不信顾怜那一套，他遵从本心活着，该信任凛雪鸦的时候绝不犹豫，对凛雪鸦出手相助绝不后悔，“命运由我来选择，由我来斩杀，这就是我的剑。”所以到最后谁才是被命运掌控的可怜人呢？只有顾怜（妹子你真的惨……），她从头到尾都没看清二人的本质，过于依赖道具（绝情蛛的复眼和前肢），离殇凛的境界差得太远。最后特别感谢！ @真爱不烧 和我一起讨论脑洞！不仅帮我补充了一些设定，还梳理了人物关系发展的脉络，提了许多建议。还要 @甘草盐 太太，她和真爱不烧都对我写的车提出了修改建议，真的帮助很大ww





	1. Chapter 1

※时间在剧场版之后第二季之前，殇不患已经了解凛雪鸦的内功剑术。

 

 

————有人在跟踪自己，但并不是凛雪鸦。

殇不患如此确信。

掠风窃尘不但身手敏捷神出鬼没，还精通法术善于伪装，但无论多厉害的大盗，一而再再而三地跟踪同一个人，总有一天会被认出来，因此殇不患现在已经能轻松分辩出来者并非凛雪鸦。

但除了凛雪鸦之外究竟是谁有兴致敛声屏息一路尾随自己至此？

在山路的尽头右转后，殇不患躲到暗处，等着那人悄悄跟过来，然后突然现身堵住了对方的去路。

“啊！”

一声女子的尖叫打破了山间的寂静，殇不患惊讶地看着眼前被抓到现行而惊慌失措的姑娘，对方一脸羞愧，支支吾吾不知该如何解释自己鬼鬼祟祟的行为。

“你为何一路跟着我？”

“我、我没有恶意。”红衣女子两颊如两片绯云，咬着唇道：”我，我对殇大侠您有事相求！”

殇不患知道麻烦又来了，但还是温柔地安慰她：“我没责怪你，你不必害怕。”

“我从镇上那位白发说书人那里听到您的英勇传说了，您单枪匹马剿灭玄鬼宗、杀死蔑天骸——”

“……等等，我得先说明，蔑天骸不是我杀的，我也不是一个人……算了，这不是重点，总而言之你不要听信那个人的胡言乱语。”

楚楚可怜的女子眼里闪过狠厉的怒色，咬牙切齿地说：“我知道他在说谎，他一直都在说谎！他那种邪魔外道……要是死了就好了！”

殇不患心中惊诧不已，他原本觉得女子虽然形迹可疑但看上去柔弱单纯，现在却突然像变了一个人，毫不掩饰自己的恶意，那种对凛雪鸦恨不得杀之而后快的怨愤让他想起了刑亥和杀无生。

“你认识他？”

“啊，抱歉，吓到您了吧？”女子这才反应过来，又恢复了乖巧娇俏的模样，讨好地说：“我和他有旧怨，但我武功低微无法复仇，不过我知道他的秘密，他的真名叫凛雪鸦，实际上是江湖中恶名远扬的掠风窃尘！您若是杀了他，对天下人来说都算是功德一件。”

殇不患干脆拒绝道：“抱歉，恕我不能答应。”

“为、为什么？”女子露出不敢置信的神色，而后又恍然大悟道：“我明白了，您还不知道他的真面目，您不了解他是个多么可怕的恶党。”

“不，他的厉害我已经领教过了，但是你们俩之间的过去我并不感兴趣，你还是另请高明吧。”说罢殇不患转头就走，这女子举止诡异，他有种不好的预感。

“等等！即使我找他的麻烦您也不管吗？”

“……你要报仇雪恨是你的事，但我劝你还是放弃吧，他是我见过最难缠的人，你斗不过的。”

“您绝对不会出手相助？”

“我不会帮你在背后阴人的，不然以后回想起来，会恶心得吃不下饭的。”

红衣女子冷笑道：“哼，希望你记住自己说过的话，可别一时心软后悔，救了自己仇人。”

“啊？”

留下一句警告后，眼前的女子竟凭空消失了，没有用法术或者迷烟，殇不患也想不通她是如何不见的。红衣女子的武功并不高，更不擅长跟踪，按理说总会留下蛛丝马迹，但奇怪的是殇不患什么也没找到。

不过她这样一走了之也好，这个一心想要复仇的女人大概没想到，她所求助的殇大侠正要去赶赴掠风窃尘的邀请。

 

 

凛雪鸦站在玉瑶楼的第五层，倚着朱漆栏杆，望着街上熙熙攘攘的人群。

玉瑶楼坐落在璟烟城中，这座城以及方圆五十里之内的土地都是宫家的势力范围，宫家是东离武林中以斩妖除魔为己任的一族，只要付够钱，他们必会出手。自现任家主宫琛继任以来，三十年间从未失手，因此宫氏不仅威名远扬，家里更是堆金积玉。二十年前宫家在璟烟城中建起一座气势恢宏的玉瑶楼，每到月圆之夜，总有文人雅士、巨贾富商和江湖豪侠来此登楼望月，一时热闹非凡。

凛雪鸦一年只来一次，他实在很喜欢独倚高楼，在苍茫的夜色中把酒迎风、对月共饮。

不过今年特殊一些，因为凛雪鸦遇见了殇不患，心中突然生出想与之赏月饮酒的念头，于是提前订好房间，然后飞鸽传书邀他前来。

“不患若是答应了，再过一个时辰应该就到了。”凛雪鸦抽着烟月，身披夕阳倾泻的流金，远远地看像是罩着一层闪光的轻纱。

但他突然间就没了兴致，转身进屋扫视一圈，冷冷地说：“既是不速之客就快点现身吧。”

话音刚落，一名红衣女子像幽灵一样凭空出现，若是别人看到这诡异的场景，怕是要吓出一身冷汗，但凛雪鸦只觉得奇怪，他刚刚敏锐地察觉到自己被监视着，这种感觉似曾相识，却想不起来是何时在何地经历过的。

那女人厉声喝道：“凛雪鸦，你可还记得我！”

“……不好意思，在下树敌众多，能否请教姑娘的尊姓大名？”

“可恶，你这恶棍现在还想戏弄我！”红衣女子的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，只见她右手施了一个法印，凛雪鸦忽然感到后颈穿来钻心的疼，像是一根长针钉进了脊椎，有什么东西从那儿钻进来沿着经脉游走。“这可是我为你特别准备的，滋味不好受吧，雪瑢？”

“雪瑢”这个假名和女子所使的役蛊之术终于唤醒了凛雪鸦的记忆，他瞬间觉得十分无趣：“好久不见啊，顾怜。十年……不，十五年未见了吧？原来你还活着呢。”

顾怜操纵蛊虫发泄着自己满腔怒火，恨恨地说：“啊，没错，这十五年间的每一天我都在想该如何折磨你，复仇之日就在今天！”

“哦呀，十五年就只想出个下蛊的法子啊。”凛雪鸦不动声色地调整内息，天霜内功的寒气能轻易让蛊虫陷入冬眠的状态。

顾怜怒道：“你一向自负聪明，这回又如何？”

凛雪鸦原本想嘲讽一句，却突然说不出话。蛊虫竟没能被压制，反而顺利地游走至丹田，所经过之处如被冰锥割裂，寒气刺骨。他越是运功，内息就越混乱，身子冷得像被冻住一样。

“原来如此……看来十五年来你的役蛊之术也有所长进啊，竟然研究出专门针对我内功的蛊虫。”

顾怜冷笑道：“你从来就只会小看我！不过我不会让你死得太轻松，这蛊并不是无法可解，你就慢慢体会吧。”说完她就像风一样消失不见了，凛雪鸦感知不到她的气息，明白她是真的离开了。

“嗯，这下麻烦了呢……”凛雪鸦缓缓坐下，顾怜算准了他会用天霜的内力体压制蛊虫，但聚集的阴气反而激活了寒冰蛊，导致他内息大乱，这种时候运功无异于自取灭亡。

但凛雪鸦却并不慌乱，因为再过一会殇不患就要来了，事情会如何发展，谁也无法预料。

“今晚一定很有趣。”

 

 

殇不患在迷宫一样绕的玉瑶楼里跟着仆役走，终于来到凛雪鸦的房间，屋内没点灯，只洒进一片朦胧的月光。

“凛？”

“在这呢。”

靠墙的床上传来一阵喘息，殇不患走近掀起纱帘，凛雪鸦正乖巧地倚在床褥上。

“……你在干嘛呢？”殇不患见他不动，警觉地环顾四周，屋内没有陌生人的气息，只有淡淡的烟草香。

凛雪鸦轻笑一声，撑起身子想要靠近，却无力地向床边倒去，殇不患眼疾手快稳稳接住他。

“你这家伙……”殇不患发现凛雪鸦身子瑟缩着，还以为对方是讨厌被人抱，准备松手时怀里的人却紧紧贴了过来。

“唔……不患这里果然暖和。”凛雪鸦把头埋在殇不患的肩窝，呼出的却是冷气。

殇不患心里诧异，伸手去摸凛雪鸦颈后，却只摸到一手冷汗，他捧住凛雪鸦的脸，只见两瓣娇嫩的薄唇此刻被冻得青紫，对方的脸色比月色更苍白。

“……你中了寒毒？”

凛雪鸦闷闷地答道：“不是毒，是一种特别针对我内功的蛊，现在我脉息走岔，体内寒气大乱。”

“等等，是不是一个红衣女子做的？”殇不患对蛊毒一无所知，只好一手护住凛雪鸦心脉，一手按住他背上穴位输送内力，若是有人中毒或者受了内伤，这样可以紧急救治。

“她去找过你？什么时候的事？”

“赶来的路上我发觉被自己跟踪了，逼她现身后那女人竟然求我来杀你。”

凛雪鸦笑问：“所以你来动手杀我了？”

“我当然是直接拒绝了，我可不想掺和到你俩的旧怨中。”殇不患发现自己传功如泥牛入海，怀里的人竟丝毫不见好转，疑惑道：“这蛊虫怎么这么厉害？”。

“她为此准备了十五年，我一时半会也解不开。”

殇不患回想起那红衣女子，初见面时只觉得她武功太弱，根本不是凛雪鸦的对手，没想到她的蛊术如此阴毒狠厉，叹气道：“你都没办法，我该怎么帮你？”

凛雪鸦不动声色地说：“有两个办法，第一个办法就是去城外宫家的避暑山庄里把他们的传家珍宝——炽血暖玉偷来，将玉石磨成粉用做药引，服下后就能暂时压制住寒冰蛊。不过我现在无法施展流星步，怕是不能及时赶到那……“他故意停顿不语，妖冶的红眼睛注视着殇不患，只可惜后者正专心给他输送内力，没能对上那一双红眸。

殇不患有些不悦地说：“我不会帮你偷东西的，第二个办法是什么？”

凛雪鸦拉开衣服上的拉链，引导殇不患将手覆在自己的丹田上，在他耳边低语道：“我练的天霜内功属寒，蛊的邪毒导致我经脉逆行才会浑身冰冷；而你内功深厚又是纯阳之元，你的阳精能帮我压制住蛊。”

“啊？！”殇不患不敢置信地扭头看他，盯着那张俊美的脸，像是在分辨凛雪鸦有没有说谎。

凛雪鸦冷得牙齿都在打颤：“在下都快冻死了，哪有心情骗人。”

“可……”殇不患见状只好抱着凛雪鸦用自己的内力去暖他，皱着眉头似要说话，却只是深深叹了口气。凛雪鸦被殇不患暖着，愉悦地欣赏起他欲言又止的苦恼模样。

殇不患忧虑地问：“宫家的避暑山庄离这儿有多远？那暖玉就不能借来？”

凛雪鸦笑道：“炽血暖玉有镇妖辟邪之用，历经五代才传到宫琛手上，你觉得他会把玉借给你磨碎？还是说，殇大侠准备趁着夜深人静去抢人家的传家宝？”

“你这家伙，现在是开玩笑的时候吗？”殇不患攥着凛雪鸦的手，觉得自己正握着一团冰，他心中焦躁，想着能不能先背着凛雪鸦用流星步赶过去，再凭后者的三寸不烂之舌把玉借出来，但若是被拒绝，难道真要去抢？就算抢了玉，自己毕竟背着一个人，万一被宫家的人追上恐怕难以脱身。他无所谓被人抓住，但凛雪鸦中了寒冰蛊，如果不能尽快服下解药……

只听殇不患长叹一口气，无奈地摇头道：“唉……你怎么这么会惹麻烦？”

“在下的性命就交给殇大侠了……不患你可要快点决定哦。”凛雪鸦笑着闭上眼，欺身去吻殇不患，对方却撇开头，邹着眉不语。

夜很静，静得能听见二人越来越快的心跳。

凛雪鸦冻得快没有知觉了，他一动不动等了殇不患很久。其实他完全可以中毒后马上去偷玉，虽然无法运功，但“月下无影，踏雪无痕”的传说并非浪得虚名，掠风窃尘并不会因为中了蛊就失手。

可他偏偏什么都没做，任由自己的体温流失，把事情搞得更复杂，只为了将选择权拱手让给殇不患。凛雪鸦并不后悔，他的好奇心胜过了求生的本能，他就是想看看殇不患会为了救人做到什么地步，而两人的关系又会因此产生什么样的变化。他从未如此期待过，虽然冷得浑身发抖，却觉得自己的等待是值得的。

殇不患漆黑的眸子映着月光，如暗夜中不灭的星辰，他神色复杂地盯着凛雪鸦看，心里激烈交战。从收集魔剑目录开始自己就过着亡命天涯的日子，从未想过要娶妻成家，禁欲已久也不觉得有什么特别，现在却突然要和一个男人做，若说一点抵触也没有那肯定是在撒谎，可他又偏偏做不到放着凛雪鸦不管。

那一双狡黠的红眼睛不知在谋划着什么，殇不患也无心去猜了，再不做决定，或许就来不及救人了……

于是凛雪鸦听到一声很轻的叹息和一句温柔的抱怨：“真是的，遇到你就没好事发生。我会救你，你一会可别后悔啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

凛雪鸦没想到殇不患答应得这样快，准备的说辞瞬间全忘了，笑着凑上来说：“殇大侠救命之恩，在下无以为报……”

“这种时候你还是别讲话了。”殇不患含住凛雪鸦的唇，逼着对方把调侃的话咽下去，若在平时他只当听不见，但一想到接下要发生的事就脸上一红，只希望凛雪鸦一会能安静些，也免去尴尬。

吻了好一会殇不患才道：“借我的阳精来压制蛊定会激得你寒气反噬，到时候你一定克制住，别阻我输送内力。“

“嗯……我到时会打通经络，绝不阻你。”

殇不患见凛雪鸦冻得发抖，安抚地亲了亲那微颤的睫毛，两三下就脱去对方身上的衣服，按住穴位输送内力。蛊虫似是感知到了殇不患的阳气，更加肆无忌惮地噬咬起来，凛雪鸦只觉得丹田又疼又冷，但经络穴位却被烫得又暖又舒服。殇不患的身体像一团火，让人忍不住想要靠近。

“嗯……”

“怎么了？”

“不患以前和别人试过？”凛雪鸦明知对方也是初次，偏偏想捉弄一番，错过这宝贵的机会恐怕等不来下回了。

“啧，你给我闭嘴！”殇不患被他惹得有点恼羞成怒，补充道：“除了疼的时候不许说话。”顿了一顿又想起了什么，接着道：“还有蛊虫发作厉害的时候。”

凛雪鸦听了轻笑一声，取出一个袖珍玉瓶，却又故意不拧开，而是用嘴咬着，娇俏的红舌藏在贝齿后忽隐忽现。殇不患受不了他这样，直接拿走玉瓶从里面挖出一抹固体脂膏，试着插入一根手指将其涂抹在凛雪鸦紧涩的后穴里，从未被进入过的地方因为外物入侵的刺激不受控制地收缩起来。殇不患用指腹轻轻按压着内壁寻找着敏感的那一点，手上的温度很快就融化了润滑用的膏体，没一会凛雪鸦就感到自己后面已经湿漉漉的，苍白的脸上浮现出羞涩的红晕。

“呼——嗯……”凛雪鸦压抑着喘息声，身子因为紧张和期待抖得更厉害了，殇不患却以为他是觉得冷了，另一只手沿着他背上的经络按摩着，怀里的人终于放松下来，蜜一样的甜的声音在殇不患耳边呢喃道：“……可以了，继续吧。”

殇不患见凛雪鸦红玉般的眼睛已蒙上一层雾气，心里涌起一股怜惜之意，也不忍心再说他什么。

却听凛雪鸦忽道：“不说话光做好没情趣啊。”

殇不患被他气笑了：“到底是你中蛊还是我中蛊？连自己的生死你也当成游戏么？”

“和不患一起自然是……等、等等，别碰那、那里……”还没说完凛雪鸦慌忙用手捂住嘴，硬是咽下一声喘息。

“哦，原来在这儿。”殇不患报复似的绕着那处软肉轻柔地画圈，就是不施力按压，凛雪鸦只觉得一阵酥麻的快感升腾而起，烧得自己几乎受不住，湿热的后穴紧缩着挽留那根手指想要得到更多，心里像被羽毛挠过一样，全身都轻颤着。他一向不喜同别人身体接触，不知道自己竟然这么敏感，挑眉道：“嗯……想不到殇大侠、原来这么会玩，被在下的皮相给迷住了？”

殇不患猛地回过神来，也不再逗他，忽地按住那敏感点狠狠蹂躏着，凛雪鸦再也承受不住这刺激，蛊虫有所感应惹得寒气流转，偏偏又被殇不患输入的温热内力给冲散，仿佛体内有一团火和无数碎冰，但这一冷一烫却远比不上来自后穴的刺激。殇不患感觉自己的手指被咬得紧，下腹也也跟着一紧，试着插入了第二根手指，这回轻易就进到那滑腻湿热的深处，顺利地拓展着撑开内壁。

凛雪鸦的手也没停下，抚过殇不患腰腹上平整精练的肌肉，玉葱般纤长的手指灵巧地握住对方温热硬挺的性器，连同自己的分身一起上下撸动，卖力的抚慰点燃了一股火，几乎要烧断殇不患的理智，他只觉得浑身愈发烫起来，享受凛雪鸦的服务带来了精神上的刺激，甚至强过肉体的快感，遂咬着牙道：“你先招惹我的，后悔也晚了！”

凛雪鸦有意使他快活，轻咬住殇不患的耳垂说：“……只要是和你，我绝不后悔。”

殇不患被他说话时吐出的冷气撩拨着，感到全身的热量都集中在愈发坚挺的性器上，几乎想立刻狠狠插进去，唯有一丝理智尚存提醒他不可忘记抑制蛊虫的事。

“疼的话一定叫出来。”

凛雪鸦尚未分辨出耳边这句温柔叮咛的含义，就感到身下被坚硬如铁的滚烫阳物贯穿了，那热度粗细又哪里是两根手指可比的？饶是经过了润滑开拓他也没做好心理准备，后穴那里传来一阵胀痛，恍惚间觉得自己要被撕裂了，却又因为过度的刺激无法晕过去，一双玉足紧绷着，连小腿都在打颤。

“嗯、哈，太，太过了……啊！”蛊虫被突然挤入的阳物带来的热量烧灼着，在丹田处疯狂地撕咬挣扎，刺激得凛雪鸦流下泪来。但这阵疼痛却被逐渐累积的快感盖过了，双腿违背主人的意志盘上殇不患的腰，挺身把自己送出去更多。腹内忽而很痒，酥麻的酸爽随着经络传导至脚尖，突如其来的肌肉痉挛让凛雪鸦后穴猛地一缩，吸得殇不患的阳物又胀大几分。

殇不患故意问他：“你下面真是很会吸啊，以前和别人试过？”

“你才是，你……哈，我不行、快要——”

凛雪鸦的话破碎得连不成句，殇不患感觉到原本略凉的小穴渐渐变得温热，湿润的软肉争抢着裹上自己的性器，哪里还能克制得住？他挺进更深处更凶狠地抽插着，凛雪鸦恍惚间以为自己要被刺穿了，呜咽着不愿求饶，只能在殇不患唇上落下毫无章法的吻，两人亲了好一阵才分开。

“真可爱，你不知道你现在有多可爱……”

“哈……啊，不患————”

殇不患不想凛雪鸦的娇喘被人听到，立刻含住两片诱人的红唇，硬是将动听的泣音堵在嗓子里。

凛雪鸦只能承受却无力反抗，柔软的舌被纠缠住，温热的口腔似乎成了另一个感受性欲的器官。

“唔嗯……嗯！”

殇不患趁机将阳气渡进凛雪鸦的嘴里，后者只得拼命吞咽连喘息的空余都没有，除了上下两处被填满的洞传来源源不断的快感，好像身体其他部分都不属于自己了一样，连呼吸都被对方控制着，大脑开始缺氧，意识变得模糊，仿佛瞬间直上云霄，躺在柔软舒适的云层上，却在下一秒又堕落进欲海的深渊，拼命挣扎也阻止不了下坠。不知何时流下的生理性泪水虚化了眼前的画面，什么也看不清了。

“哈……”终于得到了呼吸的机会，凛雪鸦大口喘着气，动情的模样看得殇不患心里一空，他觉得自己已经疯了，不然怎么会沉迷此道不可自拔？他此刻的所作所为已经和救人无关，只为了灵肉结合的满足感，不愿思考多余的事，只想和凛雪鸦一起沉沦其中。一股快感冲上脑后，殇不患控制不住狠狠抽插了数十下，凛雪鸦被刺激得弓起身子，性器前端溢出点点白浊，在殇不患紧绷的腰腹上讨好地摩擦着想要得到抚慰，果然被对方滚烫的手握住，那粗糙的手指把脂膏抹匀，忽轻忽重地撸着凛雪鸦的阳物，照顾了囊袋后又揉捏起顶端的小孔，没一会身下的人就缴械投降了。

凛雪鸦脑海里一片空白，失神地望着殇不患，嘴唇嚅动却什么话都没说，那口型分明是在喊“不患”，但是嗓音沙哑艰涩几乎发不出声。

殇不患见状瞬间清醒，心生歉疚柔声问：“……是太疼了吗？” 他赶紧停下了动作，手覆上凛雪鸦的丹田后发现对方的内息已经流转通畅，这才松了口气。

凛雪鸦回过神来，迷茫地问：“为什么停了？” 浑身过电般的刺激毫无预兆地中断，一阵巨大的空虚漫过心头，蛊虫已经没有反应了，后穴却更清楚地感受到了那性器狰狞的形状和灼人的温度。

————不够、根本不够，想要更多的刺激，想要被全部填满……

“寒冰蛊已经被压制住了，要不我先——”

凛雪鸦打断他小声说：“继续啊，夜还长着呢。”

殇不患觉得心里柔软得像被暖风拂过，轻笑一声道：“你这时候倒是只说实话了。”他凶狠抽插着撞过敏感点，自己的性器被凛雪鸦紧致湿热的后穴咬得死死的，心也被对方揪得紧紧的。想要怜惜身下的人，又想狠狠蹂躏他；喜欢他被泪痕打湿的红肿的眼眶，又舍不得看他流泪的样子。

凛雪鸦下意识想要往后退，却被殇不患紧紧箍住不能动弹，只好被迫承受对方越来越猛烈的进攻，腰背和双腿的酸痛已经感觉不到了，体内的寒气被火一样淌过经脉的热流冲散，快感的海浪一阵阵拍打着，自己似乎要溺毙其中了。

“受不了了，真的……快、快要受不住了。”

“这就受不了了？还早得很呢。”殇不患发现蛊虫已经被完全压制，动作也稍加粗暴，却又不忍心过于折腾凛雪鸦，俯身舔舐着对方胸前没被照顾到的两点茱萸，没一会那里颤抖着挺立变硬。二人交合之处因为狠狠撞击而响起淫靡的水声，每一次抽插都让凛雪鸦愈发不能自控，只能眼睁睁看自己遭到更凶狠的侵犯。

————好想跟不患一直做到天亮……

凛雪鸦迷迷糊糊地想着，殇不患见他被欺负得颇有些可怜，心软地在他身上留下安慰性质的吻，但并未停下动作，他第一次和凛雪鸦做，从没想过二人结合竟是这般快乐的事。

“不患，叫我的名字……叫我……”凛雪鸦觉得自己快要晕过去了，在意识远去之前，只想再听一回殇不患的声音。

“……雪鸦。”殇不患低沉的声音似乎有一种让人安心的魔力，凛雪鸦满足地闭上眼睛，任由自己沉入爱欲的深渊。殇不患见他再也无法承受更多，以手指为梳捋顺被汗水濡湿的白发，亲吻着发丝抽插了十几下也泄了身。

 

 

不知过了多久，凛雪鸦又清醒过来。

“怎么醒了？快睡吧。”

“……天还没亮吗？”

“早着呢，你好好休息，别管别的。”

凛雪鸦的一双欲眠的红眸像是沐浴在情欲的美酒里，诉说着慵懒的倦意，殇不患看着不由得心里一空。

“不患在想什么？”

“你看起来跟喝醉了一样。”

“本来是打算今晚和你一起喝酒赏月的。”

“你太累了，等身体好起来再找我共饮吧。”

说完殇不患才意识到这是自己第一次作出邀请，他们二人经历天刑剑一事后，一直是凛雪鸦找他跟踪他，他从来没想着主动推进这段关系，却不知今晚是怎么回事，竟然顺势答应了。

若在平时凛雪鸦必定会趁机揶揄他，但此刻却已进入梦乡。殇不患忽然想到这人必然是等了很久，以至于做之前就消耗了太多内力，承受不住才睡得这样快。

于是他躺在凛雪鸦身侧，温柔地按摩后者的腰腹，那白瓷般光滑的皮肤已经不再出冷汗，内息也被理顺，乱窜的阴寒之气通畅地流转周身，这样明早起床后也不会腰酸背痛了。做完这些事后，他出去找到宫家的仆役要了一个脚炉放在床尾，被褥里一会就变得暖烘烘的。

望着凛雪鸦毫无防备的睡颜，回忆起这段时间二人相互试探你来我往的追逐戏，殇不患忽然睡不着了。如果当初不曾遇见凛雪鸦，也就不会牵扯进这些麻烦事中了，但既然已经相遇，借伞还伞也是自己做的决定，恐怕是注定躲不过这人了。

躲也躲不开，又狠不下心彻底断开联系，现在竟然睡在同一张床上，该说是孽缘吗？若是孽缘就该斩断，不然只会越来越纠缠不清。

但殇不患心里忽然萌生出一种从未有过的感情，他不知道那是什么，回过神来发觉自己正紧紧握着凛雪鸦的手。

……罢了，就顺其自然继续与他纠缠吧。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天殇不患醒得很早，但凛雪鸦醒得更早，枕边人不知是何时离开的，连封信也没留下。

被子里凛雪鸦躺的那一侧还留有余温，应当是刚走不久；空气中还残留着熟悉的烟草香，仿佛下一秒就会听见“咿呀哈呀”的夸张感叹。

是从什么时候开始习惯了身边多出一个人陪伴呢？

殇不患怔怔地望着桌上丝毫未动的酒杯，想起了自己许下共饮赏月的约定，恍惚间看到了二人举杯相对的影子。晦暗不明的夜里似有一根强韧的情丝将他们紧紧绑在一起，这纠缠不清的关系已经不是“一段孽缘”能概括的了。

冷风从窗外吹来，带走了余温和烟草香，也吹得殇不患清醒了几分，回忆起昨晚同凛雪鸦灵肉纠缠、翻云覆雨，仿佛幻梦一场，日出了，梦也该醒了。凛雪鸦想必已有了应对红衣女子的办法，无需自己插手。何况二人再见面的时候必定十分尴尬，等到这事彻底过去再说吧。

 

 

殇不患准备离开时，忽然听到门外传来一阵极轻的脚步声，他立刻分辨出这声音是那红衣女子的，遂拿起拙剑一掠，悄然无声落在门后，屏息静待机会的到来。

那女子武功弱，本该察觉不到他的行动，但一柄利刃却突然刺穿木门，殇不患手疾眼快，只听风声一啸，剑光闪过，利刃瞬间被削断！一声凄厉的尖叫响彻清晨，殇不患猛地开门，门外却连半个人影也没看见，只有一张字条转着圈飘下来。

一切都发生得太快，快得连张纸都没来得及落地。

殇不患看了看掉在屋内的那段利刃，发现这竟不是刀剑，而是某种生物的前肢，末端还有血液流出。那女子果然不是人类，而是妖魔。门外走廊上只留下了她来时的脚印，却不见离开的，红衣女子就像昨天一样凭空消失了。殇不患想不通受伤流血的妖魔究竟是如何逃跑的，不过她的前肢被砍断后恐怕再难使用役蛊之术，更不是凛雪鸦的对手，也就无需太过担心。

于是他打开字条，纸上只有四个字：楼顶见，掠。

殇不患觉得这字虽然写得很漂亮，却没学到凛雪鸦的精髓。跟掠风窃尘遒劲有力的字体相比，少了一分清峻飘逸，多了一分娟秀灵动，终究是缺乏一段神韵。其实他对书法并没有很深的研究，但是几个月来经常收到凛雪鸦的飞鸽传书，所以轻易分辨出了其中的不同。但他不明白的是，红衣女子既然特意仿了凛雪鸦的字邀请他去楼顶，刚刚又为何要刺杀他？

 

 

回廊很静，静得古怪，那女子尖叫后竟无人闻声赶来。殇不患原本担心会引起一阵骚乱，却发现玉瑶楼五层似乎不像有人的样子，他心中再次涌上不好的预感，又找不到昨晚带路的宫家仆役，只好自己一个人在迷宫般的建筑中转悠，终于来到楼梯处。

楼梯在玉瑶楼正中央，回旋曲折高低交错，从第五层往上看，重叠掩映的阶梯挡住了视线，但是能听到从顶层传来的叫嚷声，似乎人都聚集在了那里。殇不患于是一层层往上爬，发现六层和七层也出奇得安静，而顶层的吵闹声越来越响；到了第八层，楼梯和回廊上已经站满了人，根本挤不进去，但是众人依然推搡着想要上顶楼。

殇不患问旁边的人：“顶楼发生什么事了吗？”

那人惊诧道：“你还不知道？掠风窃尘杀人了！”

“啊？！”殇不患怀疑自己听错了，抓着那人的衣袖说：“这怎么可能？”

另一个人答道：“尸体在顶楼，据说旁边还写着一个‘掠’字，不是他杀的人又是谁？”

 

殇不患也没耐心往前挤了，踩着一旁的护栏一跃就跃上了顶层。顶楼面积比下面的小一圈，不算大的屋子里塞满了人，围观者踮起脚尖拔高脖子拼命往前凑却还是什么都看不见，只能听到屋内宫家的仆役正扯着嗓子大声喊：

“别看了别看了！都往后退听见没有！”

“传话给楼下的！今日闭楼，不得让任何人出入！”

殇不患见状直接跳上横梁屈着身子往里走，从上方越过人群后果然看到地上有一具盖着白布的尸体，一旁的案几上用血写了一个“掠”字，血迹已经凝固，殇不患一眼就认出那同样是红衣女子模仿凛雪鸦的字体写下的。

由于外圈的人什么都看不到，只好问内圈的人发生了什么事，殇不患从他们的对话里得知死者是宫家现任家主宫琛的亲弟宫琅，宫琅的武功虽比不上他姐姐却也是个一流高手，竟然死得悄无声息，连反抗挣扎的痕迹都没有。天下能成功暗算他的又有几人？恐怕也只有那个掠风窃尘能做到了。

殇不患听了自然不信，决定靠近些仔细查看。他轻巧地落在地上，掀开白布发现宫琅的尸体已经僵硬，从僵硬程度看应当是昨夜子时死的，而凛雪鸦当时身中寒冰蛊和自己在一起，根本不可能上楼杀人。死者面容平静，没有挣扎反抗，是立刻死去的，且他脖子上有一处奇怪的咬痕，殇不患立刻想起凛雪鸦昨天脖子上也有同样的咬痕，那么凶手自然是那红衣女子。

但殇不患不明白她既然能直接下蛊杀人，为何偏偏放过凛雪鸦？红衣女子的武功本来就弱，役蛊之术是她唯一的强项，错失了这次宝贵的机会，凛雪鸦今后只会更加警觉。她既然费尽心机嫁祸杀人，又为何故意通知自己上楼查看？杀了宫琅后直接远走高飞岂不更好？

 

“哎？！那人怎么进去了？”

“你！说你呢！谁让你进来的！”宫家的仆役气得直接上手拽人，却在看到殇不患的脸后惊叫起来：“你、你是不是殇不患？”

“殇不患”三个字如沸水入锅，在人群中引起爆炸般的反应，围观者都想要一睹剿灭玄鬼宗、单杀蔑天骸的厉害角色究竟是何模样。

“殇不患？西幽来的殇不患？”

“难道是那个殇大侠？”

原本粗暴无礼的仆役立刻恭敬有加，围观人群也想知道他有何高见，众人均噤声不语，屋内一时鸦默雀静。

却听殇不患喃喃道：“人不是他杀的。”

站在一旁的仆役忍不住问：“不是谁杀的？”

殇不患道：“不是掠风窃尘杀的。”

另一人问：“不是他杀的又是谁杀的？”

殇不患反问：“你们亲眼见到他行凶杀人了吗？”

围观的人忍不住反驳，质疑声潮水般涌来：

“掠风窃尘犯案无数，杀个人也不奇怪……”

“就是，你凭什么说不是他杀的！”

“真没想到那个做贼的居然那么嚣张，杀了人还故意留下自己的名字！”

……

玉瑶楼顶层本就狭窄，因此小屋内此起彼伏的议论咒骂声听着更吵了，音波像无形的石锤般钻进耳朵里把鼓膜当钟一样狠狠地敲，人声喧嚷如同闹市；厚密的空气里似乎凭空生出漫天蚊虫嗡嗡作响到处乱飞，又像是鸟雀叽叽喳喳啄个不停。

殇不患被吵得头疼，简直一刻也不想多待，只好说：“烦死了！掠风窃尘昨晚和我在一起，我担保他没有杀人。”

他声音不高，但此话一出却有如平地惊雷，周围霎时安静下来，只听得到几个人窃窃私语。无数怀疑的、惊惧的、不怀好意揣测的目光聚焦到殇不患身上，后者却神情自若，他只觉得此事愈发诡异，又不知道自己在红衣女子的计划里究竟扮演着什么角色？

然而殇不患话音刚落，屋内横梁上就传来一声女子的冷笑，一位恍若仙子的白衣少女不知何时站在那里，她面若冰霜，连说话也没有感情起伏：“原来阁下就是殇大侠，想不到你竟能跟掠风窃尘共处一晚。可就算人不是他杀的，这字又要怎么解释？”说罢她跳下来稳稳落在地上，宫家的仆役见了立刻跪下，齐声道：“参见家主！”

原来这女子就是宫家的现任家主宫琛，她修为极高，继任以年来容颜不老，三十年间除妖降魔从未失手。只听她厉声喝道：“还不走！”围观看热闹的人便再也不敢多待一刻，纷纷退了出去，生怕惹她老人家不高兴。

宫琛吩咐仆役：“将琅儿的尸身盖上。”殇不患发觉她虽看起来镇定从容，实则气息紊乱，衣袖上还沾着晨露，似乎是用了流星步从百里开外一刻不停赶到此处的。

宫琛转身对殇不患解释道：“我认得掠风窃尘的字，他的字体自成一派，旁人也没机会学，这字只能是他写的。”

“你在哪儿见过他的字？”

“十五年前宫某曾收到一封署名掠风窃尘的书信，言辞恳切请我出手降妖，那个‘掠’字同案几上的血字一模一样。”

殇不患想起昨日凛雪鸦提到过那红衣女子为复仇准备了十五年，莫非这事跟宫琛也有关？遂不动声色问道：“然后你就出手了？你就没怀疑过……”

“哼，我怎么会轻信他的话？那个怪盗恐怕是想调虎离山骗我出远门，好趁机偷取我宫氏一族家传的炽血暖玉。”

殇不患惊诧问道：“难道你没去降妖？”

宫琛冷笑道：“你以为我怕他？他既然给够了钱我就没有不出手的理由，我吩咐琅儿带领宫氏子弟严加看守炽血暖玉后就一人前去收妖了。”

“十五年前那封信你还留着吗？”

“……没有。我除妖之后回到山庄，炽血暖玉完好无缺，那封信却不见了，想来是掠风窃尘偷走毁掉了。”

殇不患没想到自己有一天居然会为凛雪鸦辩护，叹气道：“我说啊，毕竟十五年过去了，物证也没有，你就这么自信不会认错？”

“掠风窃尘赫赫有名，所以那封信我反复看不过许多遍，绝不会认错他的字。”

————难道那红衣女子十五年前就开始模仿凛雪鸦的字？

殇不患犹豫了一会还是拿出了红衣女子留下的字条，递给宫琛解释道：“这是我今早收到的，上面的‘掠’字跟血字也一模一样，但这不是掠风窃尘的字迹。”他接着找到一封前些天凛雪鸦寄来的飞鸽传书，指着道：“这才是他本人写的字，你如果对书法有研究，应该能看出其中的不同。”

宫琛见那信上用词亲昵，愈发怀疑地盯着殇不患看，殇不患也不知该怎么解释，只好问：“你看出来没有？”

“我自然看得出来。你说的不错，哪怕是同一个人写的字，十五年间也会有微妙的变化，因此气势神韵略有不同，字条上仿的是掠风窃尘十五年前的字，虽然仿得很像，却用错了墨。”

“用错了墨？”

“你今早收到的字条是用松烟墨写的，掠风窃尘十五年前那封信用的龙香墨，龙香墨专供皇家御用，只有那怪盗能偷来。他飞鸽传书写给你的信也是用龙香墨，只不过十五年过去字体略有变化……如此推断，那血字的确不是他写的。”

殇不患试探着问：“十五年前你去降妖，是不是遇上一个红衣女子？”

宫琛眼里寒光一闪，意味深长地说：“哦，殇大侠居然见过她？你不仅和掠风窃尘关系亲密，还知道顾怜的事？”

殇不患摇头说：“不，我还是第一次知道她叫顾怜。”

宫琛忽道：“你既然和他们俩关系匪浅，宫某只好请殇大侠来璟烟城外的避暑山庄一叙了。”

她说是邀请，但语气却不容置疑，留在屋内的宫家仆役听后立刻结成偃月剑阵将殇不患围住，只等宫琛一声令下他们就会齐齐动手。

殇不患却不想动手：“你真的没必要这么防着我，跟你走一遭也无妨。至于我和掠风窃尘嘛……该怎么说呢，算是孽缘吗？总之一两句话解释不清楚。”

宫琛嘲讽道：“你嘴上说是孽缘，却处处维护那人，也怪不得我防着你。”

殇不患也懒得解释：“你愿怎么想是你的事，我只不过是按照自己的想法行动罢了。”

 

 

殇不患同宫琛坐上马车赶往城外的避暑山庄，他原本想趁机打听十五年前发生的事，谁料宫琛说自己刚经历丧亲之痛不愿多言，一路上竟真的一句话都没说。幸好璟烟城距离宫家的山庄不远，二人一会就到了。下了马车后殇不患才发现整个山庄都被一个巨大的半球法阵笼罩住，外人想进进不去，想走自然也走不了。

宫琛催促道：“殇大侠为何不进来？”

殇不患不禁佩服起她的演技，握紧了拙剑问：“你从一开始就没信过我？”

宫琛面不改色地说：“跟掠风窃尘有关系的人我自然一个也不信，谁知道你们俩是不是共犯。”

殇不患还没来得及说话，墙内却传来一声轻笑，只听一人说：“你若这样想就冤枉殇大侠了，我们不过是在一张床上睡过的关系，还称不上是共犯。”

霎时法阵破碎散落成无数星火，流光消散如飞雨漫天，云雾氤氲中浮现出一个熟悉的身影，凛雪鸦站在红砖绿瓦之上抽着烟月，宫家众人却因为吸入了幻惑香将他当做宫琛，立刻恭恭敬敬地跪在地上。

凛雪鸦飘然落下走到殇不患跟前，用只有两人才听得见的声音问：“不患可想我了？”


	4. Chapter 4

宫琛见凛雪鸦素手一抬便轻而易举破开了法阵，心中惊诧震撼无以言说，又见他迷烟一吹宫家子弟就身中幻术齐齐跪下，深知此人诡谲难测，亦不敢贸然拔剑，只是不动声色问道：“你就是掠风窃尘？”

凛雪鸦却像没听见一样，只对殇不患说：“不患可想我了？”

宫琛素来心高气傲，被人破阵对她而言已是奇耻大辱，又怎能容忍凛雪鸦视她如无物？只见她手中寒芒一闪，剑气像利箭般直冲凛雪鸦背后而来，却在碰到那如瀑白发前被一道疾风挡住，瞬间消散于无形。原来她一心只顾盯着凛雪鸦，根本没想到处在视线死角的殇不患竟瞬间拔剑挡下了那一击。

殇不患无奈道：“背后偷袭阴人可不好啊。”

宫琛这才发现自己远远低估了二人的实力，不禁脸色煞白，但她既已出手就绝无退让的可能，于是指着凛雪鸦又问：“你是不是掠风窃尘？”

凛雪鸦头也不回地说：“正是在下。其实我一早就来找你了，结果听宫家人说你前天就独自出了远门至今未归。没想到等了一会你竟带着不患来见我了，这倒是在我预料之外。”

宫琛冷笑道：“果然邀我前去会面的不是你。”

凛雪鸦这才转过身来看了她一眼：“……会面？”

“不过已经无所谓了，你既然来送死，就休怪宫某剑下不留人！天宫弃月·流辉斩！”她这一招配合宫氏独创的心法，出剑的瞬间幻化出无数利刃从四面八方堵住了殇凛二人的所有退路，剑影如燃烧坠落的星辰般耀眼，常人根本辨不清虚实远近，往往还没来得及出手就成了剑下亡魂。

但殇不患却一眼看穿了幻刃的运行轨迹，他闭上眼释放内力，强大的气劲逼得剑影根本无法近身，而他睁眼之时拙剑也随之出手：“拙剑无式·八方气至！”

只听“砰”的一声，宫琛手里的剑已断裂成两截落在地上，殇不患则闪至她身侧，手刀一落击中了她的后颈，接住了她失去意识倒下的身体。

凛雪鸦则对其他跪着的宫氏子弟下了命令：“你们几个把她搬到西北角的屋子里，其他人负责重新布阵，今日或有强敌来犯，谁也不许松懈！”

众人应声答道：“是！”

殇不患不禁感慨：“你这招还真是方便啊……你早就打算这么做了？”

凛雪鸦将烟月中幻惑香燃尽的灰倒出，加入一种新的烟草点燃，吐出一团白雾道：“不错，你见到的那个红衣女子，也就是顾怜，她在十五年前中了宫琛的埋伏，妖力被法阵吞噬殆尽，除我之外宫琛也算她的仇人，所以我一早就潜入山庄选了个偏僻的院子布下结界，顾怜要向她复仇就无处遁形。我们一起进去说话吧，不患。”

 

 

偏院从外界看并没有什么不同，进去之后殇不患才发现屋内四壁光华流转恍若琉璃建造，他不擅长术法，却也看得出这结界强度远胜宫家山庄的防护罩。

凛雪鸦指着阵眼说：“这个法阵是专门针对顾怜改造而成的，她是一种上古时期就存在的魔物——绝情蛛，在穹暮之战后它们几乎灭绝，只有她躲过一劫修炼成了人形。绝情蛛本体像灰尘一样小而轻，外壳附有一层光感面，在人类看来如同隐身，所以她恢复蜘蛛形态后才会凭空消失，但实际上只是随风飘走了。”

殇不患回忆起顾怜今早刺杀他未遂，终于明白自己砍断的利刃原来是绝情蛛的前肢，于是问道：“听你这么说，绝情蛛只是擅长躲避逃跑，攻击力似乎并不是很高？”

“倒不如说几乎没什么攻击能力吧，它们的前肢不是用来切割实体的，而是用来斩断因缘线的。”

“因缘线？”

凛雪鸦笑问：“不患相信命运吗？若我告诉你人类其实是被看不见的因缘线操纵的傀儡，你会相信吗？”

殇不患对此不以为然：“命运什么的不是由别人决定，而是掌握在我自己的手里，若真有什么因缘线，只要拿剑砍断就行了。”

“我就知道不患会这么说，你无论什么时候都有着绝对的自信。”凛雪鸦很欣赏这个回答，这是强者才有的姿态，但他还是解释道：“但人类毕竟看不到因缘线，世上只有绝情蛛的复眼能看到，它们切断那条细丝然后以此为食，换言之它们是人类命运的主宰者。”

“……我说你啊，志怪小说看多了吧？”

“不，虽然这听上去很可笑但却是不折不扣的事实哦。我亲眼见证过顾怜制造的悲剧，情深意切的爱侣相互憎恨，患难与共的挚友反目成仇，若只有一例还能说是巧合，但是那么多奇事连续不断地发生，如果不是诅咒，就只能是超脱人类之力的存在施加了某种影响。”

殇不患虽依旧不信，但心里已有了猜测：“所以你将她当成了猎物？”

“不错，她既然已经修炼成人形早就无须像蜘蛛那样觅食，我接近顾怜后发现她沉迷此道不过是出于扭曲的嫉妒心作恶取乐罢了，自比神明的那份傲慢十分值得我掠风窃尘动手。”

“我大概想象得出你们俩的旧怨是怎么回事了，但其他部分还是太扯了。”

凛雪鸦一边单手转着烟月玩一边笑道：“你就当是听说书人讲故事好了。顾怜告诉我人与人之间的善缘是红线，孽缘是黑线，虽然因果早已注定，但只有二人见面后她才能看到的那条线的颜色，所以她将其称作‘结缘’。她专盯好人作案，和我恰好相反呢。”

“原来如此，按照顾怜的说法，她被你盯上也是所谓的命运吧。”殇不患并不是怀疑凛雪鸦撒谎，他只是觉得绝情蛛的设定过于荒诞无稽所以不愿多谈。

凛雪鸦也看透了殇不患内心所想，决定换个话题。只见他丹唇微启对着烟月吹了一口气，从燃烧的火苗里魔术般变幻出一封信，说：“这是从宫琛那里偷来的。”

殇不患被他神乎其技的盗窃之术所震撼，感叹道：“幸好我身上没有你想要的东西，不然不知道什么时候就被你偷走了。”

凛雪鸦将信递给他，说：“怎么没有？”

殇不患手一抖，信直接掉在了地上，警觉地问：“你不是说我身上没有任何可偷的东西吗？”

“即使是掠风窃尘也有偷不来的东西，所以我也没想着用阴谋诡计，既然偷不来，就拿真心去换。”

“啊？”

“不患可想要掠风窃尘这唯一的一颗真心？”凛雪鸦把信捡起来，仿佛交出真心一般等着殇不患去接。

殇不患一把将信抽走道：“……什么乱七八糟的，你身上的蛊毒还没消散？脑子还没清醒？”

凛雪鸦喜欢欣赏对方困窘略带羞赧的模样，轻笑道：“说不定再做一次就好了。”

“你这家伙！解毒是闹着玩的事吗？”殇不患想起了昨晚，顿觉双颊生热，只好打开信拿纸挡着脸，那纸上写道：八月十四，玲珑阁见，掠风窃尘。

凛雪鸦凑过来看，解释道：“玲珑阁大约在璟烟城南百里开外，十五年我写信给宫琛，让她在那布下法阵埋伏顾怜。”

殇不患回忆起宫琛出现在玉瑶楼时内息混乱的样子，料想她应当是发现自己被顾怜所骗，用流星步日夜兼程往回赶，却仍是晚来一步——顾怜支开她后就对她的弟弟宫琅下了毒手，又转而嫁祸给凛雪鸦。

凛雪鸦见信上的字体是仿照自己十五年前的，不屑地说：“顾怜这些年倒是练了一手好字，可惜用的字帖太旧，骗骗宫琛还行，却骗不了你。”

殇不患道：“她并没有骗过宫琛。”

“怎么说？”

“宫琛虽然只认得你十五年前的字迹，但她还记得你用的是龙香墨，肯定对这封信有所怀疑。况且她本来就信不过掠风窃尘……但这次跟十五年前不一样，没有银票，也不是除妖的委托，宫琛那么多疑谨慎的一个人，竟然会中这么简单的调虎离山之计？”

凛雪鸦心下了然：“因为她有把柄在我手里，所以不得不去赴约。”

殇不患犹疑地问：“喂，你不会做了什么见不得人的事吧？”

“没有哦，是她自己能力不足，怨不得我。江湖上声名显赫的人往往隐藏着不可告人的秘密，宫琛也不例外。宫家的威望完全建立在她三十年除妖从未失手的传说之上，但顾怜既然还活着就说明十五年前她不慎失手，收了钱却没办成事，就该料到委托人总有一天会找上门的。”

殇不患叹气道：“她一个人支撑这么庞大的家族，为了维护家族名望而活着，也难怪变得极端。”

凛雪鸦挑眉问：“她都要软禁你了，你还同情她？”

“不，我的确怜弱，但拔剑的时候不会因此而犹豫。宫琛无论如何都不该偷袭你，为了掩盖污点不惜杀人灭口才更有损宫家的声誉，连这个道理都不懂，徒负虚名又有什么用。”

凛雪鸦暗自思忖：毕竟像你这样淡泊名利只求无愧于心的人才是少数，对付顾怜和宫琛我自有办法，却绝不会用相同的手段来对付你。

殇不患忽然想到一件事，问：“虽然宫家其他的人中了你的幻惑香，但是宫琛本人还是看到了你的脸，这也没关系吗？”

凛雪鸦来了兴致，石榴籽般的红眸满溢着温柔的笑意：“不患这是担心我了？”

“谁担心你了？我只是希望麻烦能少些。”

“你放心，宫琛杀人未遂自然不敢对外声张，她醒了之后只会像十五年前一样继续保守秘密。”凛雪鸦顿了顿问道：“倒是你还没告诉我，为什么会跟着她一起回山庄？”

殇不患于是将今早顾怜留下纸条、玉瑶楼顶层的宫琅之死以及掠风窃尘被嫁祸的事一五一十告诉凛雪鸦。

“但我不明白顾怜为什么要引我上楼？她让我去查看现场，岂不是直接暴露了自己做的蠢事？”

凛雪鸦歪着头笑道：“因为她和我想的是同一件事。”

“哈？什么事？”

“想知道不患你能为我做到什么程度。”

殇不患困惑地望着凛雪鸦。

“不患你反过来想，如果你不在，这件事的走向会变成什么样子？”

“……如果我不在？”

“你且听我说。前天顾怜写信给宫琛，调虎离山好对宫琅下手；昨天她先是找到你，然后对我下蛊，就是想知道你究竟会不会救我。”

“可她怎么知道我能救你？”

“绝情蛛的复眼不仅能看到因缘线，还能看到人体的经络循环，甚至可以分辨出内功的属性，你的纯阳之元恰好能解寒冰蛊毒，她应该也很好奇你的选择。”

殇不患猛然想起昨天见到顾怜时她曾说过：“希望你记住自己说过的话，可别一时心软后悔，救了自己仇人。”原来她那时就想到了这点。

凛雪鸦继续解释道：“如果你昨晚对我置之不理，我就不得不潜入宫家的山庄偷炽血暖玉来解毒，虽然我可以做出以假乱真的赝品，但是暖玉汇聚天地灵气还有许多神奇功效，连我也模仿不了。第二天早上宫琛回来之后，先是发现自己的弟弟死于掠风窃尘之手，回庄后又发现暖玉被盗，她就算心里有所怀疑，悲痛盛怒之下也只会把我当做杀人凶犯。”

殇不患喃喃道：“她是想借宫琛之手来对付你，就像十五年前你借宫琛之手对付她。”

“不错，但是你的出现改变了这一切。你分明没和男人做过却还是为我解毒——”

殇不患别过脸不去看凛雪鸦，耳朵却已红透：“那是因为你当时快冻死了。”

“你还帮我做了不在场证明——”

“切，那是因为看热闹的人吵得我心烦。”

“澄清字迹这件事呢？”

“那是……不对，我做什么事为什么要跟你解释原因啊？！”

凛雪鸦心悦道：“你无需解释，你不说我也知道的。”

“哼……”

殇不患虽然语气不悦，但细想这两天发生的事，每个关键节点都是自己做出的决定，他并不后悔对凛雪鸦出手相助，若重来一次定会做出相同的选择。

凛雪鸦将信燃尽，倒出灰烬后加入一种褐色的粉末，火星烧灼烟雾氤氲，空气里弥漫着一股奇异的药香。

殇不患问：“这是你研制的药？”

“不错，这种香能克制蛊毒，就算被顾怜偷袭暗算也不用担心毒发身亡，不患过来。”

“你要做什么？”

“你昨天帮我解了寒冰蛊之毒，我自然要报答你呀。”

“免了，我可受不起。”

却见凛雪鸦眉目含笑，用手遮住殇不患的双眼去吻他，一丝白烟从二人的唇缝处漏出，最终消散于无形。

殇不患深信凛雪鸦不会存害己之心，遂咽下对方渡来的一口清凉之气，沁人心脾的药香如泉水般洗过肺腑涤清经脉，仿佛有一双温柔灵巧的手按摩着全身的经脉，内息被调整得舒舒服服的。

眼前忽而恢复了光明，殇不患猛地对上那双嫣然带笑的红眸，不禁心中一滞，他不知道自己深潭沉星似的黑瞳在凛雪鸦看来也是一样夺人心魄的。

二人吻了一阵终于依依不舍地分开，一时间谁也没说话，轻浅的呼吸掩饰不了胸中的鼓动，一股说不清道不明的情愫伴着草药的芳香弥漫开。

最后还是殇不患觉得自己既然受了恩惠就该表示感激，略带不自在地说：“咳，那什么，多谢了。”

“你啊，施恩给别人却不图报，一旦觉得自己欠了情就总想着还，实在是太可爱了。”

“你好啰嗦啊！”

 

这时门外突然传来顾怜咬牙切齿的声音：“……无耻！真是无耻！我本来以为只有姓凛的才是骗子，没想到另一个撒起谎来也毫不逊色！”


	5. Chapter 5

顾怜憎恨人类。

人类是无力反抗命运的弱者，是被因缘线牵引着的傀儡——她一直这样安慰自己，因此没有意识到她的憎恨完全来自于扭曲的嫉妒之意。她是绝情蛛的最后一只了，世上没有她的同族，她身上也就没有缘，千百年之后依旧是孑然一身。因此她无比妒忌弱小、平凡，但能互相结缘，生生不息的人类。

结缘并没有什么了不起了，哪怕是感情深厚、命中注定要在一起的两人，只要自己切断红线，他们的关系就再也回不到从前了。因此越是相爱的伴侣、挚友或亲人，越是她的目标。

但雪瑢却与众不同。

那个进京赶考的白发书生身上缠满了因缘线，一根、两根，不，恐怕有上百根吧，但这上百根竟全是黑线！在顾怜的复眼看来那人简直像是被命运的锁链紧紧捆住的诅咒之子，浑身笼罩着不详的气息。

她还看出他的经脉循环着冰霜之气，如同盈满了天青色的雪水，他修炼的内功性属阴寒，是百年难得一见的武学天才！

这样的人究竟为何会孽缘缠身？哪怕是十恶不赦的死刑犯，身上也没有这么多黑线缠绕，这个书生究竟是什么来历？顾怜平生第一次对人类产生了兴趣。

于是她开始跟踪雪瑢，一边跟踪一边继续肆无忌惮地斩断别人的善缘红线，雪瑢所到之处定伴随着悲剧发生。她自信绝不会被人类发现，却没想到雪瑢早就注意到了自己。

“我知道你跟踪我很久了，说实话我对你的能力也很感兴趣，阁下不妨现身一叙。”

顾怜便以红衣少女的样貌出现，她倚靠在树上居高临下地审视着白发书生。

雪瑢像端详新奇的玩具那样打量她：“哦~如果我没猜错，你的本体是绝情蛛吧？没想到上古时期就存在的妖魔居然修炼成了人形，但你既有如此修为，也不必靠着吞噬人类的因缘线存活吧？”

顾怜没想到雪瑢一眼就识破了她的身份，心里颇有不悦，冷哼一声道：“啊没错，我根本不需要以此为食，我不过是为了自己的愉悦罢了。”

“愉悦？”雪瑢的眼里仿佛电光闪过，血红的眸子如罂粟般动人心魄，顾怜被他注视着，竟有一瞬间觉得自己才是被蜘蛛丝缠住无法逃脱的猎物。她看似镇定自若，实则方寸已乱，强撑着说：“……没错，深情厚谊的恋人终成怨侣，生死之交的挚友至死结仇，破坏好人的善缘能给我带来愉悦，你是不可能理解的。”

雪瑢笑道：“不，我反而觉得我们一定能聊得来。”

 

从此白发书生身边多了一位红衣女子，顾怜同雪瑢相处逐渐心生情意，却又因为厌恨人类不愿主动挑明，就在她矛盾纠结的时候，雪瑢先表态了。

“说起来，你身上的缘呢？”

“我是绝情蛛的最后一只了，自然没有因缘线。”

“缘只在同族之间才有吗？如果是人类和妖魔有没有可能呢？比如我和你……”

顾怜不敢相信雪瑢竟有同自己结缘的意愿，心中愈发酸楚：“可我活了这么久，从来没和人类结过缘。”

“过去没有不代表未来就不会有啊。”

顾怜摇头道：“不，因缘是命中注定的，双方初遇的时候因缘线的颜色就会浮现，红线是善缘，黑线是孽缘。你身上缠满了黑线，若你我真的前缘命定，我的复眼早该看见那条红线了。”

雪瑢说有所思地说：“我身上没有善缘，或许是因为同我相牵红线的对象不是人类……若是真的成了，那就是前所未有的奇迹，你不能按照以往的惯例来对待啊。”

顾怜冰封已久的心仿佛被春日和风唤醒，满腔的爱意像火一样生机勃勃地跃动燃烧着，原本无望的单恋猝然被钦慕的对象认可，几乎要涌出眼泪。

“真的可以吗？哪怕我是绝情蛛而你是人类，也能有结缘的那一天吗？我、我愿意尝试，只要是和你的话，说不定我们之间会浮现出红线的！”

雪瑢似乎早已猜到顾怜会答应，笑道：“啊，我会很期待那一天的。”

 

但奇迹并没有发生。一人一妖相处的两年间，红线一直没有浮现。

顾怜心中妒火烧得越来越旺，制造的惨案也越来越多，她嫉恨别人的善缘几乎到了扭曲的程度，一定亲手拆散他们才能暂时消解痛苦。跟雪瑢在一起固然幸福，但没有红线作证，这幸福似乎就不够圆满。

好在前天雪瑢飞鸽传书邀顾怜去玉瑶楼赏月，收到信后她便把不愉快抛在脑后。璟烟城路途遥远，雪瑢甚至画了详细的地图，特意嘱咐她可以在玲珑阁歇一歇再走。

顾怜满心期待着这次会面，因此察觉到自己被埋伏后已经来不及躲闪，宫家的家主宫琛竟在此布下伏妖阵将她束缚在地，妖力被吸收殆尽后顾怜再也无力维持人形，化为灰尘般渺小的绝情蛛，在宫琛看来仿佛凭空消失了一样。借助能够完全隐身的外壳，顾怜千钧一发之际成功挣脱出伏妖阵乘风逃走了。她浑身乏力，只能任由狂风裹挟着自己飘向远方，幸运的是飘荡许久后终于还是到了璟烟城，雪瑢竟仍在等她！

尽管狼狈不堪，为了给心上人展现最好的一面，顾怜还是竭尽最后一点妖力化身为红衣少女。

“雪瑢！我终于见到你了！抱歉来得晚了，我在玲珑阁被埋伏——”

雪瑢抽着烟月说：“啊，那是因为我给宫家写了信，告诉他们你会经过那里。”

“哎？！”

“他们是只要给够钱就一定会出手除妖降魔的一族，不过绝情蛛本就擅长躲避逃跑，我想你应该不至于被宫琛杀死。”

“……你在说什么啊？为什么要对我做这种事？你不是一直爱着我吗？”

“我可不记得自己说过那种奇怪的话。”

顾怜的脸因怨怒而扭曲，艰涩的声音从嗓子里挤出来：“你说过想和我结缘的啊！”

“从来没有人类曾和绝情蛛结缘，不是吗？”

“不试试看怎么知道？！当初你是这么说的啊！难道、难道你一直在骗我？”

雪瑢冷笑道：“你我本就无缘，你不是一直看得清清楚楚吗？明明拥有如此能力，却因为他人的一番话就轻易动摇，你的复眼和瞎了似乎也没有区别啊。”

“你、你！你这混账，你竟然背叛我！我要杀了你，不，先断和你的孽缘再说——”

“哦呀，被仇恨迷惑了双眼吗？只可惜我和你连孽缘都没有呢。”

顾怜嘶吼道：“那从此以后我要斩断你跟别人的所有善缘！”

“我和别人本来就没有善缘，你根本无物可断。”

顾怜气涌心头恨不得破口大骂，却再也没有力气维持人形，她又变成灰尘般渺小的绝情蛛，消失在雪瑢、不，是凛雪鸦的眼里。

“咿呀哈呀，妖力枯竭被迫现出原形了啊。不过反正我也偷到了你的傲慢之心，就此别过吧。”凛雪鸦来的时候浑身缠满了黑线，走的时候又带着相同数目的孽缘离开了。

 

 

杀了他！一定要杀了他！

不，杀了他都不够解我心头之恨！要让他尝尽我尝过的痛苦！要他也知道深情错付的滋味！

等他爱上别人的时候，等他和人结善缘的时候，我要斩断那条红线，要他从此再也得不到意中人的真心！

 

 

顾怜一边积蓄力量一边等待着机会到来，她悄悄跟踪凛雪鸦，保持着不会被发现的距离，冷眼旁观掠风窃尘的一言一行。

十五年过去，凛雪鸦遇见了许多人，身上又添了数根黑线，他偷窃的本领堪称神乎其技，轻而易举盗走了自己看中的珍宝。十五年间也曾出现过跟顾怜一样对凛雪鸦一往情深的人，但他们最后也不过留下几段孽缘而已。

说到底，世上真有能和凛雪鸦结善缘的人吗？凛雪鸦真的会对别人付出真心吗？越是等待顾怜就越是绝望，她觉得恐怕直到凛雪鸦死去自己都没有复仇的机会了。

 

“等等，这位旅人，你该不会是要夺走这把伞吧？”

“怎么，这把伞是你的吗？”

雨幕连天，佛前的红伞成就了二人的因缘。

凛雪鸦遇见一位行色匆忙的异国旅人，顾怜的复眼看出他是气功的高手，温热的纯阳之力在那个名为“殇不患”的男人体内流转，他的武功竟不在凛雪鸦之下！当殇不患拿起那把伞的时候，一条红黑相缠的因缘线牵系住两个人，但那根细丝太纤弱了，仿佛风一吹就会断掉似的；而且那根线也不是纯红色的，他们究竟会相爱还是交恶，连顾怜也无法预测。毕竟凛雪鸦这时候盯上了蔑天骸，殇不患或许只是他生命中的一位过客，萍水相逢的因缘是不足以成就一段感情的。

 

“不，有一项只有你才能做到的重要使命，你有我堵上我的人头的价值。”

“你根本就想一路利用我到底吧。”

殇不患和凛雪鸦仍在相互试探，谁都不敢轻易暴露自己的底牌。顾怜看得出他们都是武功登峰造极的一流人物，倘若能交付信任真心以待，纵然本性不同也会渐生惺惺相惜之意。

而殇不患来自西幽则令她喜出望外，能横穿二百年无人通过的鬼殁之地远赴东离，在茫茫人海中偏偏同凛雪鸦结缘，顾怜坚信这是二人命中注定要相逢，假以时日定将修成正果。

 

“一想到要和像你这么有趣的男人分开，我就觉得可惜。放心吧，你身上丝毫没有东西值得我下手去偷，给你的饯别礼。”

顾怜没跟他们一起闯魔脊山登七罪塔，但是殇不患和凛雪鸦最后一同活着回来，那个从来只会精心伪装的大骗子竟以红伞相送，而那个被他坑了一路的剑客竟也接过这礼物、又还与石佛。原本红黑相缠的因缘线历经磨难后渐渐褪去墨色，只留下丹心赤血般诚挚透彻的朱红。

 

 

机会终于来了，卧薪尝胆十五载，成败在此一举！顾怜精心谋划了这次复仇，借机试探殇凛二人对彼此究竟愿意付出多少，若他俩确实情到深处，那么自己只要切断那份善缘就大仇得报！

而她果然没猜错，凛雪鸦中了寒冰蛊却不自救，反而将选择交给殇不患，后者也没有辜负他的期待和信任，不仅帮他解毒，还为掠风窃尘作证洗去污名。

那条原本脆弱纤细的因缘线因为二人一次次共渡难关，不仅越缠越粗，而且越缠越紧。在风流旖旎的暗夜里，情丝织成一张细密的网，从此牵住两人的心。

 

顾怜胸中泛起一阵快意：凛雪鸦啊凛雪鸦，你一生自负聪明又如何？最后还不是栽在我的手里！

 

 

“哦呀，我还在想你为什么来得这么晚，原来如此，被不患砍断了一只前肢后不得不先恢复妖力啊。但这样你引以为傲的役蛊之术从此也没法施展了吧。”凛雪鸦隔着无形的结界审视着顾怜，饶有兴味地问她：“那么你又要如何向我复仇呢？饮恨忍辱十五年，不会只有这么点能耐吧？”

顾怜脸色惨白嘴唇乌黑，她被殇不患那一剑砍成重伤已经时日无多了，眼里复仇的烈焰却烧得更旺：“你再怎么刺激我也不会管用的，我从一开始就没想杀你。”

“你本来也杀不了我，何况现在还有不患陪着我。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你们俩就算是神仙眷侣又能怎样？“顾怜笑得几乎喘不过气，听着却像厉鬼在哭嚎，她指着殇不患说：“你以为我今早为什么要去找他？我杀不了你，自然也杀不了他，但我已经斩断了你们之间的善缘，为此废了一只手又算得了什么？”

“……你在说什么呢？脑子没问题吧？”殇不患本就不信绝情蛛因缘线那一套说法，更觉得顾怜疯魔癫狂已经无药可救了，面对这种敌人尽管有结界保护也不能掉以轻心，他已经做好随时拔剑的准备。

却听凛雪鸦漠然问道：“然后呢？”

“……什么然后？”

“这就是你的全部打算？你觉得这能打击到我？”

顾怜忽然笑不出来了，她目不转睛地盯着凛雪鸦，像是在分辨他有没有撒谎，却只从那张冷峻的脸上看出了深深的失望。她像哑了一般呆立着，说话成了一件无比艰难的事，嘴唇蠕动却发不出声。

难道她想错了？难道这一切都是凛雪鸦伪装的？难道他其实并不爱殇不患？不，不可能的，掠风窃尘再怎么厉害也只是个普通人类，他们二人的善缘分明已经被自己切断了，她的复眼是不会看错的！

凛雪鸦像是会读心术，不紧不慢地说：“你的确没看错，我爱不患，我待他与别人不同，这一点根本无需借助你的复眼就能看得出来。”

“那、那你为什么？”

凛雪鸦就像是拆开金玉宝盒却发现里面只有朽木烂泥那样，觉得好生无趣，他眼里一丝怜悯也没有，叹气道：“两人真心既然相爱又何须善缘来证明呢？你以为我会因此而离开不患可就大错特错了，无论何时，我都会将自己决定做的事进行到底。连这一点都看不透，你的复眼果然跟瞎了没有任何区别啊。”

“别说笑了！你不过是个人类罢了，区区人类——”

“那么时隔十五年再次败给人类的滋味如何啊？”

“你、你说我败给你？我怎么可能败给你？！”

愤怒的烈火直冲而上烧断了理智，顾怜已经无法正常思考了，她甚至没再怀疑凛雪鸦是否在说谎，前功尽弃的绝望洪水般冲垮了她的自尊心，屈辱的眼泪衬得她愈发可悲。

“你这混账！竟敢侮辱我……杀了你！杀了你！”

复仇失败已经无可挽回了，既然如此只有杀了那个男人！

顾怜举起仅剩的那只手将其化作利刃刺向凛雪鸦，盛怒之下她忘了二人巨大的实力差距，也忘了还有殇不患在场，她的前肢根本没碰到凛雪鸦分毫，眼前寒芒一闪胸腔就被拙剑贯穿了。

“你还是早入轮回吧。”殇不患出手快而准，瞬间结束了顾怜的性命，她的尸体化为了尘埃般渺小的蜘蛛形态，被风无情地带走了。

“不患真是温柔啊，让她毫无痛苦地死去。”

“因为一招毙命最稳妥，她比我想得还要疯狂，做出什么事都不意外。”

凛雪鸦收了结界，已经没必要继续在宫家山庄停留了，顾怜是世上最后一只绝情蛛，她死后天下就再也没有因缘线的操控者，人类的命运终归还是掌握在自己手里的。

“话说不患是怎么想的？按照顾怜的说法，你我之间的善缘已断，续不起来了。”

“那种事本来就不可信，就算我甩开你你也会跟上来，更何况……”

“何况什么？”

————何况我根本做不到对你不管不顾啊。

但这话殇不患是不会说的，他能想到的凛雪鸦必然已经看出来了，有些事无须点破，心意相通之人自会领悟。因缘断续之事根本无需在意，他是自己选择救凛雪鸦并为之辩护的，做出选择的时候就已经准备好承担与之相应的因果，他不会因此而动摇后悔。

“不，没什么。我只是想到昨晚说好要一起喝酒的，现在麻烦终于解决了，你还有兴致陪我喝一杯吗？”

“哦呀，难得不患主动邀请我呢~”

“啧，你这家伙真是……这次我来请客，你来定时间和地点如何？”

“择日不如撞日，我听闻这附近有一神泉，用山泉水酿造的酒风味独特最适合细品。”

“那么你来带路，我跟着你走。”

于是他们结伴离开一同下山，葱郁的树林雾气缭绕，二人的身影伴随着欢笑逐渐远去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得殇凛是典型的强强，这个强不是单指武功剑术的高强，而是指心境的强大，他们都是自己命运的掌控者。
> 
> 凛雪鸦并不会因为顾怜的所作所为就失去对殇不患的兴趣，相反他和叔相处得越久越觉得后者人格魅力十足，带给自己许多惊喜。凛雪鸦的真心很难得，我还是坚持http://1995liwenxuan.lofter.com/post/3426c7_12e01720e里的观点，他只不过之前没遇到觉得值得付出的人。
> 
> 而殇不患压根不信顾怜那一套，他遵从本心活着，该信任凛雪鸦的时候绝不犹豫，对凛雪鸦出手相助绝不后悔，“命运由我来选择，由我来斩杀，这就是我的剑。”
> 
> 所以到最后谁才是被命运掌控的可怜人呢？只有顾怜（妹子你真的惨……），她从头到尾都没看清二人的本质，过于依赖道具（绝情蛛的复眼和前肢），离殇凛的境界差得太远。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后特别感谢！ @真爱不烧 和我一起讨论脑洞！不仅帮我补充了一些设定，还梳理了人物关系发展的脉络，提了许多建议。还要 @甘草盐 太太，她和真爱不烧都对我写的车提出了修改建议，真的帮助很大ww


End file.
